Uchiha past part Shita's version
by Shita Uchiha
Summary: The story of a long lost Uchiha sister that was forgotten after her younger brother and sister were born find out what happened before Surane came
1. Chapter 1

**Shita: hey guys I'm back do you want to hear my past with the blended version of Surane's past?**

**muffn: sure**

**Surane: I already know it.**

**Shita: how most of it was before you were born.**

**Surane: oh really (sarcastically) well than go on with the story.**

**Shita: thank you.**

**muffn: geez and I thought me and Mr. Grouchy pants of a squirrel over here were the ones fighting but this is clearly sibling rivalry.**

**Shita and Surane: oh just shut up already!**

**muffn: fine but one question are all Uchihas as mean as you two are?**

**Surane: hey were not mean we just get annoyed easily**

**Shita yeah now do you want to hear the story?**

**muffn and Surane: yeah.**

**Shita: ok well here it is**

The young five year old Itachi uchiha was eating breakfast when his mom came in smiling "morning Itachi" "morning mom" "Itachi after school I want you to come straight home i have some news to tell you" "really what?" "you'll find out this afternoon" "ok well i have to get to school early iruka sensei is teaching me something" "ok honey have a good day."

So itachi ran to school concentrated on his schoolwork and raced back home like his mother said. On the way home he pondered the questions 'am I finally getting new kunai, oh maybe i'm getting new shoes or it could be that father is going to teach me a new technique' while pondering these questions he accidentally ran into the Uchiha gate falling on his butt "oh that hurt". Anyway he quickly opened the now dented gate and ran to the kitchen where he saw a note saying to come out to the garden.

So Itachi kicked his sandals off and through his backpack in his room and running to the garden."Itachi come sit I have important news to tell you." said mom so Itachi comes and sits down and waits for the news"Itachi your going to have a little sister" "w-what why I like being an only child" said itachi stunned "I know but this way you can teach her some techniques cause I doubt your father will train her" "does he know yet" "no but when he comes home I'll tell him now go on and train.

Itachi got up and left pondering the conversation that just went on. He was walking slowly until he ran into something or someone again looking up he saw the firm but kind face of his father "wow easy sport watch where your going" "sorry father" "is your mom out there?" "yes" "thank you". Being curious he crept along the wall and eavedropped on the conversation. He first heard his father's voice saying "what's wrong with Itachi" "oh he's just excited about the news i just told him" "and that was what?" "were going to have a baby" "really thats great" father yelled "and its going to be a girl" "wait are you serious a girl" his father said less excited "I know the next kid you wanted is a boy but could you at least try and pay attention to her" "why bother you can't teach a girl to fight" "excuse me you probably can't but Itachi could" before this got out of hand Itachi left the conversation and went to the Uchiha training field.

**Shita: well what did you think.**

**muffn: interesting but one question why is the father not excited about having a baby girl?**

**Surane: it said in the chapter because he doesn't want to teach a girl to fight.**

**muffn: oh ok it makes more sense now.**

**Shita: well my first chapter of my Uchiha past is done sorry it is short but please review**

* * *

**Shita: Hey i'm back with a new chapter**

**Surane:cool well after i get muffn and this squirrel apart than we can read it.(runs to pull the two apart.)**

**muffn: man that squirrel is strong it got me like three times**

**Surane: so you let a squirrel beat you up**

**muffn:no i just decided to go easy on it.**

**Shita: right and i have the power to levitate**

**muffn: ha ha very funny now just get on with the story**

**Shita:fine but let me introduce a new special guest**

**Surane:who?**

**Shita:actually it three guests.**

**muffn: well are you going to tell us or not**

**Shita:I will but when i'm done writing this chapter than I'll introduce them so hold on and read the story**

**muffn&Surane: ok**

**Shita: please review i need reviews**

**5 years later,**

The young Uchiha,now at the age of ten, was waiting in the waiting lounge with his father when a small nurse came out and requested the father. looking over at the young Uchiha he gave a nod saying to stay put and being obedient he stayed where he was.

An hour later the same nurse came and requested him quickly and quietly he followed the nurse down a very bright hallway for what seemed about ten minutes until they finally stopped in front of a door where no noise was heard. The doctor let him in and shut the door. Walking up to his mothers side he saw a small bundle no bigger than a bag of bread.

"Mom,who's that?" he asked "thats your new sister Shita" said the father in a voice that itachi rarely heard "would you like to hold her?" asked the mother. itachi shook his head yes,taking her he thought wow I'm a big brother. once in itachi's arms Shita smiled up at Itachi and Itachi smiled back. Handing him back to his mother Itachi asked "when are you coming home?" "tomorrow" she replied.So Itachi and his father left.

The next day Itachi ran home and saw his mother in the kitchen feeding Shita "Itachi oh good your home would you mind watching your sister while I run to the store for an hour they rearranged the stores so I have to find them." "sure, but what do you want me to do with her?" "I don't know play with her or something" said mikoto(mother) walking out the door "well I'm all alone with a baby lets see how do you play with a baby" he said going to the library and looking for a book on babies.All of a sudden he heard cooing, he turned around and low and behold his baby sister was sitting there with a ball.

Itachi gave up looking for the book and played catch with Shita until he heard the door open and saw his father walk in "where's your mother and what are you doing?" was the first thing out of his mouth "she went to the store and I'm playing with my baby sister is there a problem with that" "no, just tell your mom when she gets home that I have a three day mission to go on" "ok,but when are you leaving?" "now" "oh ok well be safe" Itachi said rolling the ball to Shita. wordless Fugaku(father) walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later Mikoto came in "Hi Itachi is your father home yet" "no, but he did come home to tell me to tell you that he went on a three day mission" "oh ok well if you want you can go train now" "no thank you I rather play with my sister." "oh ok well you can take her to the gardens and play till dinners ready ok" "alright mom,and trust me i won't let her out of my sight" he said picking her up "actually can I take her on a walk around Konoha" "sure just be back in an hour." "alright" he said walking towards the door.So he left the uchiha plantation with his sister smiling up at him.

**Shita:well how'd you like it.**

**Surane&muffn: awesome thats a great story so far**

**Shita: thank you now for the special guests**

**Surane:oh yeah i almost forgot who are they?**

**Shita: well the first one is,drum roll please,Kakashi Hatake**

**kakashi: hi hows it going**

**Shita: are you still reading that book**

**kakashi:no it's actually the sequel to the second book**

**Surane: quit fighting introduce the next guest**

**Shita:alright the second guest is hinata Hyuga**

**Hinata: oh...uh hi**

**Surane: oh can i geuss the next one**

**muffn: no I want to guess the next one**

**Kakashi: no i'm the first guest so I get to guess**

**Hinata: no I'm a girl so i guess first **

**Shita: relax all of you get to guess and whoever is right they get a imaginary prize**

**Surane: cool well me first I guess Itachi**

**Shita: no but thank you for giving me the next special guest**

****

kakashi: me next I guess Neji

**Shita:wrong again**

**muffn: Iruka**

**Shita: no but you gave me another special guest**

**hinata: is it shikamaru**

**Shita: nope, its none other than our own brother Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sasuke:well finally about time **

**Shita:I'll have four or five special guests next time**

**Surane: where are you getting all these special guests**

**Shita: please read and review**

* * *

**Shita:hey hows it going well as in my last chapter I introduced three guest and I have more.**

**Surane:again where are you getting all these special guests?**

**muffn:odviously she's getting them from Konoha,duh.**

**Surane:I know that but i mean how do they find time to come here?**

**Shita: well I actually go knock on their door and ask.**

**kakashi: no she actually forced us.**

**Hinata: um...not me I came cause I wanted to**

**Sasuke: I came here only because she said itachi was going to be here**

**Shita: and he will trust me**

**Kakashi: oh really well she said that the sequel to the third book was here**

**Shita: and it is its in the kitchen**

**muffn: well can you just get on with the story**

**Shita:ok well here it is please read and review and i'll introduce the other two special guest after**

**Surane: I still don't understand**

_recap:_

_actually can I take her on a walk around Konoha" "sure just be back in an hour." "alright" he said walking towards the door.So he left the uchiha plantation with his sister smiling up at him._

As he was going for a walk around the village with his sister in his arms people were saying 'aw how cute' 'oh what a precious baby' or 'your lucky itachi babies usaully cry and she doesn't' and he would reply saying 'thank you' or 'yeah I'm really lucky'. He kept on walking till he was stopped by kakashi "kakashi sensei how are you" ""oh hi Itachi i'm fine and who is this" he replied looking up from his book "this is my new baby sister Shita" "really well tell your mother congratulations" he said looking down into his book again.

"well its about time to get home" he said turning around and walking back to the Uchiha plantation.Once there he dropped shita off and went to his room and came back out with his book."Itachi you had homework?" his mother asked "no I just felt like reading thats all" "oh well dinner will be ready in ten minutes so if you want you can go out to the pond and practice the fireball jutsu." "ok mom" he said setting his book down and running out the back door to the pond.

Meantime Shita was silently playing on the floor when she did this ear piercing scream making mikoto drop the pot to cover her ears. "wow what was that?" asked itachi coming in through the door "it was your sister she for some reason she can't stand to be away from you why don't you take her out to the pond with you?" "um ok" he said hesitating because he didn't want to take his sister out ith him while practiced she would just get in the waybut he had to obey his mother.

setting her down on grass so she wouldn't escape he left for the dock. Shita was watching everything he did from the handsigns to the fire over the pond and being a baby she tried to blow fire but all that came out was air and some spit in the distance Mikoto was calling them to come eat dinner. scooping his sister up he ran to the kitchen and ate it was his favorite dinner rice balls, sushi,dumplings, and rice cakes for dessert.

After they all ate it was around nine o' clock when a knock came at the door itachi went to answer it but was stopped by his mother and was told to go to bed and take his sister with him. So doing as he was told he put shita in his parents room and went to his own bedroom and went to sleep.

The next morning Itachi woke up to yelling he examined it and found his dad was home early and was fighting with his mom saying "what you let Itachi take Shita for a walk around Konoha and than you let him take her down to the lake that is not man like women are supposed to do all that not men they are suppose to train and protect the women and the village not get stuck babysitting " "well, sorry for not knowing the mens code of conduct."Befor it got any worse Itachi left for school and from then on it was the same routine for five years.

* * *

5 years later

Itachi was running home from training in the forest because one of the servants came and got him. Running to the livingroom he saw his mother and father standing there waiting for him "Itachi come in and sit down we have exciting news for you" "am i getting new kunai" he asked "no even better a new baby brother your father and I are so happy that we will have another kid in the family." "well thats great i always wanted another sibling" he said through gridded teeth while he was actually thinking 'another baby;

man now my work will be doubled I enjoyed only one other sibling well I guess i'll have to teach two uchiha's the fireball Jutsu." and then he was dismissed.

* * *

**Shita:well what you think**

**Hinata: um it was facinating**

**kakashi: huh what i wasn't even reading it sorry**

**Sasuke: is this where i come in?**

**Shita:yes you come in the next chapter**

**Surane: well when do i come in?**

**Shita: I think the chapter after this**

**muffn: well i like it so far**

**Shita: thank you now for the special guests Introducing Itachi and iruka**

**Sasuke:Itachi where is he i want to kill him**

**Shita: wow easy there bro they'll be here later but for now read and review both of my storys The uchiha story and this one oh and guys do you mind appearing on my other story?**

**kakashi:sure just tell me when**

**hinata:um... ok**

**Sasuke: if itachi is going to be there**

**Shita:yes he is and thank you**

**Sasuke: review or else I'll hunt you down until you do!**

* * *

**Shita: hey guys i'm back with my special guests that i said would come**

**Surane:finally now introduce them Sasuke over here is ready for itachi**

**muffn: well he'll have to wait and by the way where's the squirrel?**

**Shita: trying to find nuts from the backyard**

**muffn:oh well i'll join him after you introduce the guests**

**Sasuke:get on with already,I want Itachi**

**kakashi: why your not strong enough yet**

**Sasuke:yes I am**

**Kakashi:fine go on then**

**Shita:surane hold Sasuke back Ok introducing the one the only Itachi Uchiha**

**Itachi: ...**

**Sasuke:let me at him,let me at him!**

**Shita: fine let him go Surane**

**Surane:ok(lets him go as he drops on the floor)**

**Sasuke:Big brother I challenge you to a match in the back yard**

**Itachi: ... Ok fine but expect a beating**

**shita: ok now for my second special guest introducing Iruka Umino**

**Iruka: Hi everybody**

**muffn: ok well i'll go help the squirrel find his nuts(goes out the backdoor where yelling from the uchihas goes on)**

**Shita:well here's the fourth chapter**

**Shita:(disclaimer) in the future stories I will be using Suranes material so some of the credit goes to her**

**Recap:**

_no even better a new baby brother your father and I are so happy that we will have another kid in the family." "well thats great i always wanted another sibling" he said through gridded teeth while he was actually thinking 'another baby;__man now my work will be doubled I enjoyed only one other sibling well I guess i'll have to teach two uchiha's the fireball Jutsu." and then he was dismissed._

_Now:_

As again Itachi sits in the waiting room with Shita on his right and his dad across from him smiling and saying to himself "I can't believe we're having a baby boy" "Fugaku uchiha and Itachi Uchiha" said the receptionist from behind the desk "thats us" he said getting up with itachi right behind him "you can go see here now" "thank you,come on itachi and leave her here" "but mom will want to see her too" "fine but keep her away from me" "fine" Itachi replied following him.

Once in the room Shita ran to her mom saying "I want to see him" "get away _girl_". doing as she was told she backed away behind itachi as he walked forward "hi honey" she said to fugaku "is that our new bundle?" "yes and his name is Sasuke" "well I like that name" "Shita would you like to see him" She nodded her head yes as she cautiously crept out from behind itachi and careful not to make eye contact with the man staring down at her.

she walked up to the bedside and peered at her younger brother "ok thats enough looking _girl _lets go back home now" Fugaku said sternly turning towards the door with Itachi following behind him "mommy when are you going to be home?" she asked "tomorrow sweety" "oh ok well see you tomorrow mommy" she said taking off after itachi.

Once home Itachi went to his room and Shita went out to the garden while Fugaku was in his room doind paperwork until a knock came at his door "come in"he said and to his surprise Shita walked in saying "daddy why do you hate me?" the question stunned him as he turned around in his chair "well, _girl _I don't feel compelled to answer that now get out!" "scared shita ran out and to her room slamming her door.

* * *

**Shita: well what did you think?**

**Surane: well, it was pretty good and you finally added a disclaimer**

**muffn: well i'm back how'd the story go**

**Surane:well she finally added a disclaimer**

**muffn:really hallajuah**

**Shita: well, I know it is short but thats all i could think of for this chapter**

**Hinata:um... I thought it was good**

**Kakashi: yeah it was**

**Iruka: probably the second best story I ever read**

**Shita:what's your first favorite?**

**Iruka:Surane's Uchiha pasts**

**Shita: yeah i have to agree with you there,hey are the brothers still fighting?**

**muffn: yep and Sasuke just got a beat down by Itachi**

**Shita: well as we take a break to watch the fight please review**

**Shita: hey guys I'm back hows the fight going?**

**Surane: interesting its almost over anyway**

**muffn: cool Itachi just burnt down a tree in your yard**

**iruka: Shita shouldn't you stop the fight.**

**Shita: maybe I should wish me luck(walks out the door)**

**Itachi: foolish brother you will have to do better than that**

**Sasuke: I'm not done yet**

**Shita: yes you both are now CUT THIS RACKET OUT NOW!!**

**Itachi&Sasuke: ...**

**Surane: wow I didn't know she had it in her**

**muffn: ah she ain't that scary she still a small fry**

**Shita: now thats over i can finally start my story**

**Itachi: get on with it already**

**Sasuke:(still wants to get Itachi but is held back by a rock)**

**Shita: well if you would stop gabbing I could**

**muffn: get on with it like Itachi said**

**Shita: fine listen**

_recap:_

_Once home Itachi went to his room and Shita went out to the garden while Fugaku was in his room doind paperwork until a knock came at his door "come in"he said and to his surprise Shita walked in saying "daddy why do you hate me?" the question stunned him as he turned around in his chair "well, girl I don't feel compelled to answer that now get out!" scared shita ran out and to her room slamming her door._

_now:_

Itachi came out of his room with a strange look on his face as his father was standing in the doorway "father what's going on?" he asked "nothing son go back to your room". As soon as Fugaku was in his room and the door was shut Itachi snuck out of his room and went into Shita's room to his surprise her room was black and blue and in the corner was a small crying five year old "go away" she yelled "I don't think so" said a comforting voice. Looking up she saw the face of her big brother "how about this we go for a walk around konoha" "but what about father" "don't worry I'll take you to a place where i always go" "will you teach me how to do the fireball jutsu?" "sure if you want" "ok" replied shita getting her shoes on 'you go out the window and I'll meet you out there" "ok" she said running to the window and jumping out it while itachi ran to the door.

Once outside they took a walk around Konoha until they got to the lake just outside the border and Itachi taught Shita how to do the fireball jutsu. When she finally mastered the jutsu it was around nine o' clock when they finally got home Shita went through the window when Itachi was coming through the door and was stopped by his mom "Itachi! Where were you I have been worried sick" "I took Shita out to the training field just outside the border and taught her fireball jutsu" "oh well don't go off without leaving a note or telling your father" "sorry mom well I'm going to bed see you in the morning" "night Itachi" he heard his mom say just as he shut his door and hopped into bed not bothering to change into his pajamas.

next morning he woke up to see shita staring at him from a distance "morning Itachi did you sleep well?" "yes, but where's mom?" he asked getting out of bed "mommy and daddy went out for awhile so I wanted to hang out with you" "well I'm going to train for a few hours so if you want to come you can.

* * *

**Shita: well what did you think about that **

**Itachi: I don't remember that **

**Sasuke:neither did I and where was I ?**

**Shita: well for one you were with mother and father.**

**Itachi: that is not what happened**

**Shita: how would you know that you had your memory wiped after father threw me off a cliff**

**Iruka: well its good but you still don't beat Surane**

**Surane: really well I have to agree with him it doesn't have a disclaimer and every story has to have a disclaimer!**

**muffn: wow there's alot of fighting going on and if you want to read how all this got started then you'll review with comments and question**

**Shita: please listen to her and you'll get imaginary donuts and money**

**

* * *

**

**Shita: Konichiwa everyone**

**Surane: have you got any reviews yet?**

**muffn:yeah and when are you going to add a disclaimer**

**Shita:soon, real soon but i'm adding it when the time is right**

**Iruka: what's a disclaimer?**

**Surane: it's a thing that states you borrowed or _stole_(looks at Shita) Ideas from other people.**

**Shita: ok I'll add a disclaimer at the end of this talk**

**muffn & Surane: finally**

**Shita: anyway the others are busy so they can't be here**

**muffn: where are they?**

**Shita: they're riding in the magic kitchen on my other story**

**Surane: o...0... A magic kitchen what the heck**

**Shita: you should know you and muffn were there**

**muffn: oh yeah i remember you said something about a magic kitchen**

**Shita: ok well I'm going to start the story**

**Surane:disclaimer**

**Shita: oh right **

**Shita:(disclaimer) I don't own the characters just Shita and in future episode some of the ideas will come from Suranes story in this and my other story.**

**Surane: finally**

_recap:_

_next morning he woke up to see shita staring at him from a distance "morning Itachi did you sleep well?" "yes, but where's mom?" he asked getting out of bed "mommy and daddy went out for awhile so I wanted to hang out with you" "well I'm going to train for a few hours so if you want to come you can._

"ok, can you teach me some of your jutsus?" "sure but you can't tell father about this promise." "I promise" "good now get dressed and meet me out at the gate.

Meanwhile in the hospital Mikoto was giving birth to another girl. and the father was not very excited to find out about the "cursemark" that was intertwined with her circulartory system. talking to two anbu he said "well i'll kill Shita today and than erase the memory of her than when this _girl_ is five than i'll kill her or try to at least so wait my orders. in the background a nurse was listening in on the conversation.

* * *

So Shita was dressed and ready in ten minutes racing outside to Itachi she saw too figures coming towards her she quickly hid behind the nearest tree and overheard the two talking "can you believe the Uchiha's had another baby another girl" "wow harsh for the father" "but get this The new Uchiha has something 'special' about her and the father is mad" "but what about the other girl?" "I hear he's going to throw her off a cliff today at three" "where do you find this information?" "I actually have a mom in the hospital and she overheard the father talking to two anbu about throwing his oldest daughter over the cliff near the Uchiha training field" "well are we going to tell itachi or not" "right he needs to know about this."

Then the two men walked up to the door just as Itachi was coming out "mommy had another baby" she thought "but then why would daddy want to throw me over a cliff" "Shita would you come here" said a voice that startled her "coming Itachi" she called coming from behind the house "you ready to leave" "yes" "alright lets go;and thank you guys I'll tell her when the time is right" Said Itachi turning towards the strangers

So then they walked to the uchiha training field and Shita asked itachi if she could spar him and he said "your still to little wait till you get older" "but I won't get older" she said starting to cry "why's that" he asked stunned that she knew "because i heard those two strangers say that father planned to throw me over that cliff because he was also going to try to kill the new baby that mommy just had because she was special." "oh, you don't need to be afraid of father he won't harm you unless me or mother's around so as long as you stay close to either one of us than your safe," he said coming towards her. "Now you wanted a fight than you can have one" "really" she asked looking up at the smiling Itachi "really" he said looking down at a face that was grinning ear to ear

So they started to fight and they fought till it was about two in the afternoon "well we got to go home now but that was good fighting where did you learn to fight like that at your age?" he asked stopping Shita's punch for the fifth time. "I just watched you train and secretly was practicing it in my room," she said panting. "well lets go mother and father should be home soon they left last night and yes they told me about the new baby girl her name will be Surane."

"Man Itachi i wish you would stop reading my thoughts" said Shita grabbing her shoes and running after Itachi "I didn't read your thoughts I just knew you would ask that question hey do you want a piggyback ride back home you look pretty tired" said Itachi crouching down "yes please" she said climbing up on his back.

It was three o' clock when they finally got home and Fugaku was waiting at the door for them to arrive "hi father" said itachi "son mind if I spend some _quality time_ with that _girl_" "um" he said hesitating remembering what his friends told him uh ok but she is really tired" "ok I'll make sure she takes a nice long rest '_and by that I mean kill her and than erase the memory'_ she'll be resting on nice warm pavement" "ok well I gonna go see mom and the new baby" said Itachi walking into the house "father can i see the new baby please" she begged her father without looking into his eyes.

"Fine but make it quick _girl_." he said turning the other way and murmuring something under his breath "is father really wanting to spend some quality time with me or is he going to kill me anyway better warn itachi and say good bye to him" she thought as she ran into the parents room Sasuke was in Itachi's hands and a small bundle was in mikoto's hands "ah she so cute" she said walking up to the bed "alright lets go _girl"_ said a strong voice from behind her "coming father" she replied turning around on her heels and walking out of the room.

* * *

**Shita: well what did you think of that cliffhanger**

**muffn: ah it was ok **

**Surane: I thought it was kinda good; hey are the boys back yet I want a ride in the magic kitchen**

**Shita: easy you'll get a turn soon enough**

**Surane: how long are they going to be gone**

**Shita: only a few more chapters**

**muffn: oh well let me know when they get back**

**Surane: where are you going?**

**muffn: out in the backyard**

**Shita: oh well I'll Surane or the squirrel out to get you **

**muffn: where is he anyway**

**(all of a sudden hears a flushing noise and a door opening) **

**muffn: oh thats where he was**

**Shita: please review and you'll get a ride in the magic kitchen**

**

* * *

**

**Shita: hello well the boys should be back by the end of the next chapter**

**Surane: well we don't really have enough people for a coversation **

**Shita: no but you can help me think of characters to introduce**

**Surane: ok now onto the story**

**Shita:(disclaimer) I only own Shita and the conversations that go on**

_recap:_

_"Fine but make it quick girl." he said turning the other way and murmuring something under his breath "is father really wanting to spend some quality time with me or is he going to kill me anyway better warn itachi and say good bye to him" she thought as she ran into the parents room Sasuke was in Itachi's hands and a small bundle was in mikoto's hands "ah she so cute" she said walking up to the bed "alright lets go girl" said a strong voice from behind her "coming father" she replied turning around on her heels and walking out of the room._

Once she caught up with father she walked wordless behind him for what seemed about an hour than he stopped at the place that Itachi was at earlier "father what are you going to do?" she asked trembling. "Make sure you get a really long nap" "but I'm not tired" "I don't care your taking a nap at the bottom of this cliff where there is grass and flowers." "Really cool I want to go down there" "ok but first you have to get a really close look at it before you can go down there so just get on the edge of thei cliff and look down."

Excited she walked to the edge and saw a field of grass( secretly Fugaku was playing a genjutsu on her) "wow father it looks really cool" she said smiling. All of a sudden he felt herself falling forward "no I fell for it." Above her she heard her father say "good riddence _girl_" "well I'm falling to my death and noone can save me now" "all of a sudden she felt herself stopped in midair she saw Kakashi holding her "your ok but we need to get you out of here and fast" "who are you?'' "don't you remember me I'm Kakashi" "oh Kakashi thank you for saving me."

"Kakashi, what are you doing out here" said a familiar voice "oh um I was just waiting for you Itachi when I saw fugaku push your sister over the cliff" "wait Shita" "yes" "oh thank you Kakashi now I have the perfect village we can keep her in, the village hidden in the clouds we have to go there anyway so why not" "Itachi" asked Shita "yes it's me are you ok?" "yes, but why do I have to leave the village?" "because you are not safe here" said Kakashi putting her down" "oh well will i be able to come back to the village" "yes but not for about five years." So after they spent two hours talking Kakashi went to ask the hokage if it was alright to take Shita to the village hidden in the cloud.

Once they got permission they took off towards the village hidden in the cloud and away from the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

meanwhile back at the house Fugaku called a house meeting "yes dear" oh well I just want to see if you needed rest cause I was going to cook dinner and where's Itachi" "he went on a mission with Kakashi and yes I could use a nap thank you" "ok you just go to bed and I'll have dinner ready for you in a minute" said Fugaku going onto the kitchen. As soon as Fugaku was in the room with a dinner tray Mikota asked "where's Shita?'' "she's in bed already" "oh ok" She said biting into the rice ball that was placed in front of her. all of a sudden she became woozy an fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi and Itachi were at the gate of the cloud village "well here it is the cloud village should we talk to the kage" asked Itachi "uh yeah" said kakashi. So they walked to the kage building and knocked on the door "come in" said a male voice. They walked in and talked to the kage about Shita staying here for five years and the kage agreed that for only five years she could stay than she would have to come back to the village and live there. So saying good bye Itachi and Kakashi got the information they needed and they took off back towards the leaf village but not before Itachi said that he will not remember her but Kakashi will and he than gave her a white stuff cat and then he ran to catch up with Kakashi. and from then on Shita stayed and played and went on missions with the other genin in the cloud village avoiding all the missions going to the leaf village. but the day she turned ten she was off on a mission alone to return back to the village she originally came from.

* * *

**Shita: well how was that chapter**

**Surane: it was good but you really need to work on your cliffhangers and disclaimers**

**Shita: well sorry my story is not as good as your's is but anyway PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES**

**Surane: yes please she keeps nagging me to put her stories in my conversations**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS AND MY OTHER STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shita: hey guys I'm back do you want to hear my past with the blended version of Surane's past?**

**muffn: sure**

**Surane: I already know it.**

**Shita: how most of it was before you were born.**

**Surane: oh really (sarcastically) well than go on with the story.**

**Shita: thank you.**

**muffn: geez and I thought me and Mr. Grouchy pants of a squirrel over here were the ones fighting but this is clearly sibling rivalry.**

**Shita and Surane: oh just shut up already!**

**muffn: fine but one question are all Uchihas as mean as you two are?**

**Surane: hey were not mean we just get annoyed easily**

**Shita yeah now do you want to hear the story?**

**muffn and Surane: yeah.**

**Shita: ok well here it is**

The young five year old Itachi uchiha was eating breakfast when his mom came in smiling "morning Itachi" "morning mom" "Itachi after school I want you to come straight home i have some news to tell you" "really what?" "you'll find out this afternoon" "ok well i have to get to school early iruka sensei is teaching me something" "ok honey have a good day."

So itachi ran to school concentrated on his schoolwork and raced back home like his mother said. On the way home he pondered the questions 'am I finally getting new kunai, oh maybe i'm getting new shoes or it could be that father is going to teach me a new technique' while pondering these questions he accidentally ran into the Uchiha gate falling on his butt "oh that hurt". Anyway he quickly opened the now dented gate and ran to the kitchen where he saw a note saying to come out to the garden.

So Itachi kicked his sandals off and through his backpack in his room and running to the garden."Itachi come sit I have important news to tell you." said mom so Itachi comes and sits down and waits for the news"Itachi your going to have a little sister" "w-what why I like being an only child" said itachi stunned "I know but this way you can teach her some techniques cause I doubt your father will train her" "does he know yet" "no but when he comes home I'll tell him now go on and train.

Itachi got up and left pondering the conversation that just went on. He was walking slowly until he ran into something or someone again looking up he saw the firm but kind face of his father "wow easy sport watch where your going" "sorry father" "is your mom out there?" "yes" "thank you". Being curious he crept along the wall and eavedropped on the conversation. He first heard his father's voice saying "what's wrong with Itachi" "oh he's just excited about the news i just told him" "and that was what?" "were going to have a baby" "really thats great" father yelled "and its going to be a girl" "wait are you serious a girl" his father said less excited "I know the next kid you wanted is a boy but could you at least try and pay attention to her" "why bother you can't teach a girl to fight" "excuse me you probably can't but Itachi could" before this got out of hand Itachi left the conversation and went to the Uchiha training field.

**Shita: well what did you think.**

**muffn: interesting but one question why is the father not excited about having a baby girl?**

**Surane: it said in the chapter because he doesn't want to teach a girl to fight.**

**muffn: oh ok it makes more sense now.**

**Shita: well my first chapter of my Uchiha past is done sorry it is short but please review**

* * *

**Shita: Hey i'm back with a new chapter**

**Surane:cool well after i get muffn and this squirrel apart than we can read it.(runs to pull the two apart.)**

**muffn: man that squirrel is strong it got me like three times**

**Surane: so you let a squirrel beat you up**

**muffn:no i just decided to go easy on it.**

**Shita: right and i have the power to levitate**

**muffn: ha ha very funny now just get on with the story**

**Shita:fine but let me introduce a new special guest**

**Surane:who?**

**Shita:actually it three guests.**

**muffn: well are you going to tell us or not**

**Shita:I will but when i'm done writing this chapter than I'll introduce them so hold on and read the story**

**muffn&Surane: ok**

**Shita: please review i need reviews**

**5 years later,**

The young Uchiha,now at the age of ten, was waiting in the waiting lounge with his father when a small nurse came out and requested the father. looking over at the young Uchiha he gave a nod saying to stay put and being obedient he stayed where he was.

An hour later the same nurse came and requested him quickly and quietly he followed the nurse down a very bright hallway for what seemed about ten minutes until they finally stopped in front of a door where no noise was heard. The doctor let him in and shut the door. Walking up to his mothers side he saw a small bundle no bigger than a bag of bread.

"Mom,who's that?" he asked "thats your new sister Shita" said the father in a voice that itachi rarely heard "would you like to hold her?" asked the mother. itachi shook his head yes,taking her he thought wow I'm a big brother. once in itachi's arms Shita smiled up at Itachi and Itachi smiled back. Handing him back to his mother Itachi asked "when are you coming home?" "tomorrow" she replied.So Itachi and his father left.

The next day Itachi ran home and saw his mother in the kitchen feeding Shita "Itachi oh good your home would you mind watching your sister while I run to the store for an hour they rearranged the stores so I have to find them." "sure, but what do you wannt me to do with her?" "I don't know play with her or something" said mikoto(mother) walking out the door "well I'm all alone with a baby lets see how do you play with a baby" he said go0ing to the library and looking for a book on babies.All of a sudden he heard cooing, he turned around and low and behold his baby sister was sitting there with a ball.

Itachi gave up looking for the book and played catch with Shita until he heard the door open and saw his father walk in "where's your mother and what are you doing?" was the first thing out of his mouth "she went to the store and I'm playing with my baby sister is there a problem with that" "no, just tell your mom when she gets home that I have a three day mission to go on" "ok,but when are you leaving?" "now" "oh ok well be safe" Itachi said rolling the ball to Shita. wordless Fugaku(father) walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later Mikoto came in "Hi Itachi is your father home yet" "no, but he did come home to tell me to tell you that he went on a three day mission" "oh ok well if you want you van go train now" "no thank you I rather play with my sister." "oh ok well you can take her to the gardens and play till dinners ready ok" "alright mom,and trust me i won't let her out of my sight" he said picking her up "actually can I take her on a walk around Konoha" "sure just be back in an hour." "alright" he said walking towards the door.So he left the uchiha plantation with his sister smiling up at him.

**Shita:well how'd you like it.**

**Surane&muffn: awesome thats a great story so far**

**Shita: thank you now for the special guests**

**Surane:oh yeah i almost forgot who are they?**

**Shita: well the first one is,drum roll please,Kakashi Hatake**

**kakashi: hi hows it going**

**Shita: are you still reading that book**

**kakashi:no it's actually the sequel to the second book**

**Surane: quit fighting introduce the next guest**

**Shita:alright the second guest is hinata Hyuga**

**Hinata: oh...uh hi**

**Surane: oh can i geuss the next one**

**muffn: no I want to guess the next one**

**Kakashi: no i'm the first guest so I get to guess**

**Hinata: no I'm a girl so i guess first **

**Shita: relax all of you get to guess and whoever is right they get a imaginary prize**

**Surane: cool well me first I guess Itachi**

**Shita: no but thank you for giving me the next special guest**

****

kakashi: me next I guess Neji

**Shita:wrong again**

**muffn: Iruka**

**Shita: no but you gave me another special guest**

**hinata: is it shikamaru**

**Shita: nope, its none other than our own brother Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sasuke:well finally about time **

**Shita:I'll have four or five special guests next time**

**Surane: where are you getting all these special guests**

**Shita: please read and review**

**Shita:hey hows it going well as in my last chapter I introduced three guest and I have more.**

**Surane:again where are you getting all these special guests?**

**muffn:odviously she's getting them from Konoha,duh.**

**Surane:I know that but i mean how do they find time to come here?**

**Shita: well I actually go knock on their door and ask.**

**kakashi: no she actually forced us.**

**Hinata: um...not me I came cause I wanted to**

**Sasuke: I came here only because she said itachi was going to be here**

**Shita: and he will trust me**

**Kakashi: oh really well she said that the sequel to the third book was here**

**Shita: and it is its in the kitchen**

**muffn: well can you just get on with the story**

**Shita:ok well here it is please read and review and i'll introduce the other two special guest after**

**Surane: I still don't understand**

_recap:_

_actually can I take her on a walk around Konoha" "sure just be back in an hour." "alright" he said walking towards the door.So he left the uchiha plantation with his sister smiling up at him._

As he was going for a walk around the village with his sister in his arms people were saying 'aw how cute' 'oh what a precious baby' or 'your lucky itachi babies usaully cry and she doesn't' and he would reply saying 'thank you' or 'yeah I'm really lucky'. He kept on walking till he was stopped by kakashi "kakashi sensei how are you" ""oh hi Itachi i'm fine and who is this" he replied looking up from his book "this is my new baby sister Shita" "really well tell your mother congratulations" he said looking down into his book again.

"well its about time to get home" he said turning around and walking back to the Uchiha plantation.Once there he dropped shita off and went to his room and came back out with his book."Itachi you had homework?" his mother asked "no I just felt like reading thats all" "oh well dinner will be ready in ten minutes so if you want you can go out to the pond and practice the fireball jutsu." "ok mom" he said setting his book down and running out the back door to the pond.

Meantime Shita was silently playing on the floor when she did this ear piercing scream making mikoto drop the pot to cover her ears. "wow what was that?" asked itachi coming in through the door "it was your sister she for some reason she can't stand to be away from you why don't you take her out to the pond with you?" "um ok" he said hesitating because he didn't want to take his sister out ith him while practiced she would just get in the waybut he had to obey his mother.

setting her down on grass so she wouldn't escape he left for the dock. Shita was watching everything he did from the handsigns to the fire over the pond and being a baby she tried to blow fire but all that came out was air and some spit in the distance Mikoto was calling them to come eat dinner. scooping his sister up he ran to the kitchen and ate it was his favorite dinner rice balls, sushi,dumplings, and ric cakes for dessert.

After they all ate it was around nine o' clock when a knock came at the door itachi went to answer it but was stopped by his mother and was told to go to bed and take his sister with him. So doing as he was told he put shita in his parents room and went to his own bedroom and went to sleep.

The next morning Itachi woke up to yelling he examined it and found his dad was home early and was fighting with his mom saying "what you let Itachi take Shita for a walk around Konoha and than you let him take her down to the lake that is not man like women are supposed to do all that not men they are suppose to train and protect the women and the village not get stuck babysitting " "well, sorry for not knowing the mens code of conduct."Befor it got any worse Itachi left for school and from then on it was the same routine for five years.

* * *

5 years later

Itachi was running home from training in the forest because one of the servants came and got him. Running to the livingroom he saw his mother and father standing there waiting for him "Itachi come in and sit down we have exciting news for you" "am i getting new kunai" he asked "no even better a new baby brother your father and I are so happy that we will have another kid in the family." "well thats great i always wanted another sibling" hesaid through gridded teeth while he was actually thinking 'another baby man now my work will be doubled I enjoyed only one other sibling well I guess i'll have to teach two uchiha's the fireball Jutsu." and then he was dismissed.

* * *

**Shita:well what you think**

**Hinata: um it was facinating**

**kakashi: huh what i wasn't even reading it sorry**

**Sasuke: is this where i come in?**

**Shita:yes you come in the next chapter**

**Surane: well when do i come in?**

**Shita: I think the chapter after this**

**muffn: well i like it so far**

**Shita: thank you now for the special guests Introducing Itachi and iruka**

**Sasuke:Itachi where is he i want to kill him**

**Shita wow easy there bro they'll be here later but for now read and review both of my storys The uchiha story and this one oh and guys do you mind appearing on my other story?**

**kakashi:sure just tell me when**

**hinata:um... ok**

**Sasuke: if itachi is going to be there**

**Shita:yes he is and thank you**

**Sasuke: review or else I'll hunt you down until you do!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Shita: hey guys I'm back do you want to hear my past with the blended version of Surane's past?**

**muffn: sure**

**Surane: I already know it.**

**Shita: how most of it was before you were born.**

**Surane: oh really (sarcastically) well than go on with the story.**

**Shita: thank you.**

**muffn: geez and I thought me and Mr. Grouchy pants of a squirrel over here were the ones fighting but this is clearly sibling rivalry.**

**Shita and Surane: oh just shut up already!**

**muffn: fine but one question are all Uchihas as mean as you two are?**

**Surane: hey were not mean we just get annoyed easily**

**Shita yeah now do you want to hear the story?**

**muffn and Surane: yeah.**

**Shita: ok well here it is**

The young five year old Itachi uchiha was eating breakfast when his mom came in smiling "morning Itachi" "morning mom" "Itachi after school I want you to come straight home i have some news to tell you" "really what?" "you'll find out this afternoon" "ok well i have to get to school early iruka sensei is teaching me something" "ok honey have a good day."

So itachi ran to school concentrated on his schoolwork and raced back home like his mother said. On the way home he pondered the questions 'am I finally getting new kunai, oh maybe i'm getting new shoes or it could be that father is going to teach me a new technique' while pondering these questions he accidentally ran into the Uchiha gate falling on his butt "oh that hurt". Anyway he quickly opened the now dented gate and ran to the kitchen where he saw a note saying to come out to the garden.

So Itachi kicked his sandals off and through his backpack in his room and running to the garden."Itachi come sit I have important news to tell you." said mom so Itachi comes and sits down and waits for the news"Itachi your going to have a little sister" "w-what why I like being an only child" said itachi stunned "I know but this way you can teach her some techniques cause I doubt your father will train her" "does he know yet" "no but when he comes home I'll tell him now go on and train.

Itachi got up and left pondering the conversation that just went on. He was walking slowly until he ran into something or someone again looking up he saw the firm but kind face of his father "wow easy sport watch where your going" "sorry father" "is your mom out there?" "yes" "thank you". Being curious he crept along the wall and eavedropped on the conversation. He first heard his father's voice saying "what's wrong with Itachi" "oh he's just excited about the news i just told him" "and that was what?" "were going to have a baby" "really thats great" father yelled "and its going to be a girl" "wait are you serious a girl" his father said less excited "I know the next kid you wanted is a boy but could you at least try and pay attention to her" "why bother you can't teach a girl to fight" "excuse me you probably can't but Itachi could" before this got out of hand Itachi left the conversation and went to the Uchiha training field.

**Shita: well what did you think.**

**muffn: interesting but one question why is the father not excited about having a baby girl?**

**Surane: it said in the chapter because he doesn't want to teach a girl to fight.**

**muffn: oh ok it makes more sense now.**

**Shita: well my first chapter of my Uchiha past is done sorry it is short but please review**

* * *

**Shita: Hey i'm back with a new chapter**

**Surane:cool well after i get muffn and this squirrel apart than we can read it.(runs to pull the two apart.)**

**muffn: man that squirrel is strong it got me like three times**

**Surane: so you let a squirrel beat you up**

**muffn:no i just decided to go easy on it.**

**Shita: right and i have the power to levitate**

**muffn: ha ha very funny now just get on with the story**

**Shita:fine but let me introduce a new special guest**

**Surane:who?**

**Shita:actually it three guests.**

**muffn: well are you going to tell us or not**

**Shita:I will but when i'm done writing this chapter than I'll introduce them so hold on and read the story**

**muffn&Surane: ok**

**Shita: please review i need reviews**

**5 years later,**

The young Uchiha,now at the age of ten, was waiting in the waiting lounge with his father when a small nurse came out and requested the father. looking over at the young Uchiha he gave a nod saying to stay put and being obedient he stayed where he was.

An hour later the same nurse came and requested him quickly and quietly he followed the nurse down a very bright hallway for what seemed about ten minutes until they finally stopped in front of a door where no noise was heard. The doctor let him in and shut the door. Walking up to his mothers side he saw a small bundle no bigger than a bag of bread.

"Mom,who's that?" he asked "thats your new sister Shita" said the father in a voice that itachi rarely heard "would you like to hold her?" asked the mother. itachi shook his head yes,taking her he thought wow I'm a big brother. once in itachi's arms Shita smiled up at Itachi and Itachi smiled back. Handing him back to his mother Itachi asked "when are you coming home?" "tomorrow" she replied.So Itachi and his father left.

The next day Itachi ran home and saw his mother in the kitchen feeding Shita "Itachi oh good your home would you mind watching your sister while I run to the store for an hour they rearranged the stores so I have to find them." "sure, but what do you wannt me to do with her?" "I don't know play with her or something" said mikoto(mother) walking out the door "well I'm all alone with a baby lets see how do you play with a baby" he said going to the library and looking for a book on babies.All of a sudden he heard cooing, he turned around and low and behold his baby sister was sitting there with a ball.

Itachi gave up looking for the book and played catch with Shita until he heard the door open and saw his father walk in "where's your mother and what are you doing?" was the first thing out of his mouth "she went to the store and I'm playing with my baby sister is there a problem with that" "no, just tell your mom when she gets home that I have a three day mission to go on" "ok,but when are you leaving?" "now" "oh ok well be safe" Itachi said rolling the ball to Shita. wordless Fugaku(father) walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later Mikoto came in "Hi Itachi is your father home yet" "no, but he did come home to tell me to tell you that he went on a three day mission" "oh ok well if you want you van go train now" "no thank you I rather play with my sister." "oh ok well you can take her to the gardens and play till dinners ready ok" "alright mom,and trust me i won't let her out of my sight" he said picking her up "actually can I take her on a walk around Konoha" "sure just be back in an hour." "alright" he said walking towards the door.So he left the uchiha plantation with his sister smiling up at him.

**Shita:well how'd you like it.**

**Surane&muffn: awesome thats a great story so far**

**Shita: thank you now for the special guests**

**Surane:oh yeah i almost forgot who are they?**

**Shita: well the first one is,drum roll please,Kakashi Hatake**

**kakashi: hi hows it going**

**Shita: are you still reading that book**

**kakashi:no it's actually the sequel to the second book**

**Surane: quit fighting introduce the next guest**

**Shita:alright the second guest is hinata Hyuga**

**Hinata: oh...uh hi**

**Surane: oh can i geuss the next one**

**muffn: no I want to guess the next one**

**Kakashi: no i'm the first guest so I get to guess**

**Hinata: no I'm a girl so i guess first **

**Shita: relax all of you get to guess and whoever is right they get a imaginary prize**

**Surane: cool well me first I guess Itachi**

**Shita: no but thank you for giving me the next special guest**

****

kakashi: me next I guess Neji

**Shita:wrong again**

**muffn: Iruka**

**Shita: no but you gave me another special guest**

**hinata: is it shikamaru**

**Shita: nope, its none other than our own brother Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sasuke:well finally about time **

**Shita:I'll have four or five special guests next time**

**Surane: where are you getting all these special guests**

**Shita: please read and review**

* * *

**Shita:hey hows it going well as in my last chapter I introduced three guest and I have more.**

**Surane:again where are you getting all these special guests?**

**muffn:odviously she's getting them from Konoha,duh.**

**Surane:I know that but i mean how do they find time to come here?**

**Shita: well I actually go knock on their door and ask.**

**kakashi: no she actually forced us.**

**Hinata: um...not me I came cause I wanted to**

**Sasuke: I came here only because she said itachi was going to be here**

**Shita: and he will trust me**

**Kakashi: oh really well she said that the sequel to the third book was here**

**Shita: and it is its in the kitchen**

**muffn: well can you just get on with the story**

**Shita:ok well here it is please read and review and i'll introduce the other two special guest after**

**Surane: I still don't understand**

_recap:_

_actually can I take her on a walk around Konoha" "sure just be back in an hour." "alright" he said walking towards the door.So he left the uchiha plantation with his sister smiling up at him._

As he was going for a walk around the village with his sister in his arms people were saying 'aw how cute' 'oh what a precious baby' or 'your lucky itachi babies usaully cry and she doesn't' and he would reply saying 'thank you' or 'yeah I'm really lucky'. He kept on walking till he was stopped by kakashi "kakashi sensei how are you" ""oh hi Itachi i'm fine and who is this" he replied looking up from his book "this is my new baby sister Shita" "really well tell your mother congratulations" he said looking down into his book again.

"well its about time to get home" he said turning around and walking back to the Uchiha plantation.Once there he dropped shita off and went to his room and came back out with his book."Itachi you had homework?" his mother asked "no I just felt like reading thats all" "oh well dinner will be ready in ten minutes so if you want you can go out to the pond and practice the fireball jutsu." "ok mom" he said setting his book down and running out the back door to the pond.

Meantime Shita was silently playing on the floor when she did this ear piercing scream making mikoto drop the pot to cover her ears. "wow what was that?" asked itachi coming in through the door "it was your sister she for some reason she can't stand to be away from you why don't you take her out to the pond with you?" "um ok" he said hesitating because he didn't want to take his sister out ith him while practiced she would just get in the waybut he had to obey his mother.

setting her down on grass so she wouldn't escape he left for the dock. Shita was watching everything he did from the handsigns to the fire over the pond and being a baby she tried to blow fire but all that came out was air and some spit in the distance Mikoto was calling them to come eat dinner. scooping his sister up he ran to the kitchen and ate it was his favorite dinner rice balls, sushi,dumplings, and ric cakes for dessert.

After they all ate it was around nine o' clock when a knock came at the door itachi went to answer it but was stopped by his mother and was told to go to bed and take his sister with him. So doing as he was told he put shita in his parents room and went to his own bedroom and went to sleep.

The next morning Itachi woke up to yelling he examined it and found his dad was home early and was fighting with his mom saying "what you let Itachi take Shita for a walk around Konoha and than you let him take her down to the lake that is not man like women are supposed to do all that not men they are suppose to train and protect the women and the village not get stuck babysitting " "well, sorry for not knowing the mens code of conduct."Befor it got any worse Itachi left for school and from then on it was the same routine for five years.

* * *

5 years later

Itachi was running home from training in the forest because one of the servants came and got him. Running to the livingroom he saw his mother and father standing there waiting for him "Itachi come in and sit down we have exciting news for you" "am i getting new kunai" he asked "no even better a new baby brother your father and I are so happy that we will have another kid in the family." "well thats great i always wanted another sibling" he said through gridded teeth while he was actually thinking 'another baby;

* * *

man now my work will be doubled I enjoyed only one other sibling well I guess i'll have to teach two uchiha's the fireball Jutsu." and then he was dismissed.

* * *

**Shita:well what you think**

**Hinata: um it was facinating**

**kakashi: huh what i wasn't even reading it sorry**

**Sasuke: is this where i come in?**

**Shita:yes you come in the next chapter**

**Surane: well when do i come in?**

**Shita: I think the chapter after this**

**muffn: well i like it so far**

**Shita: thank you now for the special guests Introducing Itachi and iruka**

**Sasuke:Itachi where is he i want to kill him**

**Shita wow easy there bro they'll be here later but for now read and review both of my storys The uchiha story and this one oh and guys do you mind appearing on my other story?**

**kakashi:sure just tell me when**

**hinata:um... ok**

**Sasuke: if itachi is going to be there**

**Shita:yes he is and thank you**

**Sasuke: review or else I'll hunt you down until you do!**

* * *

**Shita: hey guys i'm back with my special guests that i said would come**

**Surane:finally now introduce them Sasuke over here is ready for itachi**

**muffn: well he'll have to wait and by the way where's the squirrel?**

**Shita: trying to find nuts from the backyard**

**muffn:oh well i'll join him after you introduce the guests**

**Sasuke:get on with already,I want Itachi**

**kakashi: why your not strong enough yet**

**Sasuke:yes I am**

**Kakashi:fine go on then**

**Shita:surane hold Sasuke back Ok introducing the one the only Itachi Uchiha**

**Itachi: ...**

**Sasuke:let me at him,let me at him!**

**Shita: fine let him go Surane**

**Surane:ok(lets him go as he drops on the floor)**

**Sasuke:Big brother I challenge you to a match in the back yard**

**Itachi: ... Ok fine but expect a beating**

**shita: ok now for my second special guest introducing Iruka Umino**

**Iruka: Hi everybody**

**muffn: ok well i'll go help the squirrel find his nuts(goes out the backdoor where yelling from the uchihas goes on)**

**Shita:well here's the fourth chapter**

**Shita:(disclaimer) in the future stories I will be using Suranes material so some of the credit goes to her**

**Recap:**

_no even better a new baby brother your father and I are so happy that we will have another kid in the family." "well thats great i always wanted another sibling" he said through gridded teeth while he was actually thinking 'another baby;_

_ man now my work will be doubled I enjoyed only one other sibling well I guess i'll have to teach two uchiha's the fireball Jutsu." and then he was dismissed._

_Now:_

As again Itachi sits in the waiting room with Shita on his right and his dad across from him smiling and saying to himself "I can't believe we're having a baby boy" "Fugaku uchiha and Itachi Uchiha" said the receptionist from behind the desk "thats us" he said getting up with itachi right behind him "you can go see here now" "thank you,come on itachi and leave her here" "but mom will want to see her too" "fine but keep her away from me" "fine" Itachi replied following him.

Once in the room Shita ran to her mom saying "I want to see him" "get away _girl_". doing as she was told she backed away behind itachi as he walked forward "hi honey" she said to fugaku "is that our new bundle?" "yes and his name is Sasuke" "well I like that name" "Shita would you like to see him" She nodded her head yes as she cautiously crept out from behind itachi and careful not to make eye contact with the man staring down at her.

she walked up to the bedside and peered at her younger brother "ok thats enough looking _girl _lets go back home now" Fugaku said sternly turning towards the door with Itachi following behind him "mommy when are you going to be home?" she asked "tomorrow sweety" "oh ok well see you tomorrow mommy" she said taking off after itachi.

Once home Itachi went to his room and Shita went out to the garden while Fugaku was in his room doind paperwork until a knock came at his door "come in"he said and to his surprise Shita walked in saying "daddy why do you hate me?" the question stunned him as he turned around in his chair "well, _girl _I don't feel compelled to answer that now get out!" "scared shita ran out and to her room slamming her door.

* * *

**Shita: well what did you think?**

**Surane: well, it was pretty good and you finally added a disclaimer**

**muffn: well i'm back how'd the story go**

**Surane:well she finally added a disclaimer**

**muffn:really hallajuah**

**Shita: well, I know it is short but thats all i could think of for this chapter**

**Hinata:um... I thought it was good**

**Kakashi: yeah it was**

**Iruka: probably the second best story I ever read**

**Shita:what's your first favorite?**

**Iruka:Surane's Uchiha pasts**

**Shita: yeah i have to agree with you there,hey are the brothers still fighting?**

**muffn: yep and Sasuke just got a beat down by Itachi**

**Shita: well as we take a break to watch the fight please review**


	4. Chapter 5

**Shita: hey guys I'm back do you want to hear my past with the blended version of Surane's past?**

**muffn: sure**

**Surane: I already know it.**

**Shita: how most of it was before you were born.**

**Surane: oh really (sarcastically) well than go on with the story.**

**Shita: thank you.**

**muffn: geez and I thought me and Mr. Grouchy pants of a squirrel over here were the ones fighting but this is clearly sibling rivalry.**

**Shita and Surane: oh just shut up already!**

**muffn: fine but one question are all Uchihas as mean as you two are?**

**Surane: hey were not mean we just get annoyed easily**

**Shita yeah now do you want to hear the story?**

**muffn and Surane: yeah.**

**Shita: ok well here it is**

The young five year old Itachi uchiha was eating breakfast when his mom came in smiling "morning Itachi" "morning mom" "Itachi after school I want you to come straight home i have some news to tell you" "really what?" "you'll find out this afternoon" "ok well i have to get to school early iruka sensei is teaching me something" "ok honey have a good day."

So itachi ran to school concentrated on his schoolwork and raced back home like his mother said. On the way home he pondered the questions 'am I finally getting new kunai, oh maybe i'm getting new shoes or it could be that father is going to teach me a new technique' while pondering these questions he accidentally ran into the Uchiha gate falling on his butt "oh that hurt". Anyway he quickly opened the now dented gate and ran to the kitchen where he saw a note saying to come out to the garden.

So Itachi kicked his sandals off and through his backpack in his room and running to the garden."Itachi come sit I have important news to tell you." said mom so Itachi comes and sits down and waits for the news"Itachi your going to have a little sister" "w-what why I like being an only child" said itachi stunned "I know but this way you can teach her some techniques cause I doubt your father will train her" "does he know yet" "no but when he comes home I'll tell him now go on and train.

Itachi got up and left pondering the conversation that just went on. He was walking slowly until he ran into something or someone again looking up he saw the firm but kind face of his father "wow easy sport watch where your going" "sorry father" "is your mom out there?" "yes" "thank you". Being curious he crept along the wall and eavedropped on the conversation. He first heard his father's voice saying "what's wrong with Itachi" "oh he's just excited about the news i just told him" "and that was what?" "were going to have a baby" "really thats great" father yelled "and its going to be a girl" "wait are you serious a girl" his father said less excited "I know the next kid you wanted is a boy but could you at least try and pay attention to her" "why bother you can't teach a girl to fight" "excuse me you probably can't but Itachi could" before this got out of hand Itachi left the conversation and went to the Uchiha training field.

**Shita: well what did you think.**

**muffn: interesting but one question why is the father not excited about having a baby girl?**

**Surane: it said in the chapter because he doesn't want to teach a girl to fight.**

**muffn: oh ok it makes more sense now.**

**Shita: well my first chapter of my Uchiha past is done sorry it is short but please review**

* * *

**Shita: Hey i'm back with a new chapter**

**Surane:cool well after i get muffn and this squirrel apart than we can read it.(runs to pull the two apart.)**

**muffn: man that squirrel is strong it got me like three times**

**Surane: so you let a squirrel beat you up**

**muffn:no i just decided to go easy on it.**

**Shita: right and i have the power to levitate**

**muffn: ha ha very funny now just get on with the story**

**Shita:fine but let me introduce a new special guest**

**Surane:who?**

**Shita:actually it three guests.**

**muffn: well are you going to tell us or not**

**Shita:I will but when i'm done writing this chapter than I'll introduce them so hold on and read the story**

**muffn&Surane: ok**

**Shita: please review i need reviews**

**5 years later,**

The young Uchiha,now at the age of ten, was waiting in the waiting lounge with his father when a small nurse came out and requested the father. looking over at the young Uchiha he gave a nod saying to stay put and being obedient he stayed where he was.

An hour later the same nurse came and requested him quickly and quietly he followed the nurse down a very bright hallway for what seemed about ten minutes until they finally stopped in front of a door where no noise was heard. The doctor let him in and shut the door. Walking up to his mothers side he saw a small bundle no bigger than a bag of bread.

"Mom,who's that?" he asked "thats your new sister Shita" said the father in a voice that itachi rarely heard "would you like to hold her?" asked the mother. itachi shook his head yes,taking her he thought wow I'm a big brother. once in itachi's arms Shita smiled up at Itachi and Itachi smiled back. Handing him back to his mother Itachi asked "when are you coming home?" "tomorrow" she replied.So Itachi and his father left.

The next day Itachi ran home and saw his mother in the kitchen feeding Shita "Itachi oh good your home would you mind watching your sister while I run to the store for an hour they rearranged the stores so I have to find them." "sure, but what do you wannt me to do with her?" "I don't know play with her or something" said mikoto(mother) walking out the door "well I'm all alone with a baby lets see how do you play with a baby" he said going to the library and looking for a book on babies.All of a sudden he heard cooing, he turned around and low and behold his baby sister was sitting there with a ball.

Itachi gave up looking for the book and played catch with Shita until he heard the door open and saw his father walk in "where's your mother and what are you doing?" was the first thing out of his mouth "she went to the store and I'm playing with my baby sister is there a problem with that" "no, just tell your mom when she gets home that I have a three day mission to go on" "ok,but when are you leaving?" "now" "oh ok well be safe" Itachi said rolling the ball to Shita. wordless Fugaku(father) walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later Mikoto came in "Hi Itachi is your father home yet" "no, but he did come home to tell me to tell you that he went on a three day mission" "oh ok well if you want you van go train now" "no thank you I rather play with my sister." "oh ok well you can take her to the gardens and play till dinners ready ok" "alright mom,and trust me i won't let her out of my sight" he said picking her up "actually can I take her on a walk around Konoha" "sure just be back in an hour." "alright" he said walking towards the door.So he left the uchiha plantation with his sister smiling up at him.

**Shita:well how'd you like it.**

**Surane&muffn: awesome thats a great story so far**

**Shita: thank you now for the special guests**

**Surane:oh yeah i almost forgot who are they?**

**Shita: well the first one is,drum roll please,Kakashi Hatake**

**kakashi: hi hows it going**

**Shita: are you still reading that book**

**kakashi:no it's actually the sequel to the second book**

**Surane: quit fighting introduce the next guest**

**Shita:alright the second guest is hinata Hyuga**

**Hinata: oh...uh hi**

**Surane: oh can i geuss the next one**

**muffn: no I want to guess the next one**

**Kakashi: no i'm the first guest so I get to guess**

**Hinata: no I'm a girl so i guess first **

**Shita: relax all of you get to guess and whoever is right they get a imaginary prize**

**Surane: cool well me first I guess Itachi**

**Shita: no but thank you for giving me the next special guest**

****

kakashi: me next I guess Neji

**Shita:wrong again**

**muffn: Iruka**

**Shita: no but you gave me another special guest**

**hinata: is it shikamaru**

**Shita: nope, its none other than our own brother Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sasuke:well finally about time **

**Shita:I'll have four or five special guests next time**

**Surane: where are you getting all these special guests**

**Shita: please read and review**

* * *

**Shita:hey hows it going well as in my last chapter I introduced three guest and I have more.**

**Surane:again where are you getting all these special guests?**

**muffn:odviously she's getting them from Konoha,duh.**

**Surane:I know that but i mean how do they find time to come here?**

**Shita: well I actually go knock on their door and ask.**

**kakashi: no she actually forced us.**

**Hinata: um...not me I came cause I wanted to**

**Sasuke: I came here only because she said itachi was going to be here**

**Shita: and he will trust me**

**Kakashi: oh really well she said that the sequel to the third book was here**

**Shita: and it is its in the kitchen**

**muffn: well can you just get on with the story**

**Shita:ok well here it is please read and review and i'll introduce the other two special guest after**

**Surane: I still don't understand**

_recap:_

_actually can I take her on a walk around Konoha" "sure just be back in an hour." "alright" he said walking towards the door.So he left the uchiha plantation with his sister smiling up at him._

As he was going for a walk around the village with his sister in his arms people were saying 'aw how cute' 'oh what a precious baby' or 'your lucky itachi babies usaully cry and she doesn't' and he would reply saying 'thank you' or 'yeah I'm really lucky'. He kept on walking till he was stopped by kakashi "kakashi sensei how are you" ""oh hi Itachi i'm fine and who is this" he replied looking up from his book "this is my new baby sister Shita" "really well tell your mother congratulations" he said looking down into his book again.

"well its about time to get home" he said turning around and walking back to the Uchiha plantation.Once there he dropped shita off and went to his room and came back out with his book."Itachi you had homework?" his mother asked "no I just felt like reading thats all" "oh well dinner will be ready in ten minutes so if you want you can go out to the pond and practice the fireball jutsu." "ok mom" he said setting his book down and running out the back door to the pond.

Meantime Shita was silently playing on the floor when she did this ear piercing scream making mikoto drop the pot to cover her ears. "wow what was that?" asked itachi coming in through the door "it was your sister she for some reason she can't stand to be away from you why don't you take her out to the pond with you?" "um ok" he said hesitating because he didn't want to take his sister out ith him while practiced she would just get in the waybut he had to obey his mother.

setting her down on grass so she wouldn't escape he left for the dock. Shita was watching everything he did from the handsigns to the fire over the pond and being a baby she tried to blow fire but all that came out was air and some spit in the distance Mikoto was calling them to come eat dinner. scooping his sister up he ran to the kitchen and ate it was his favorite dinner rice balls, sushi,dumplings, and rice cakes for dessert.

After they all ate it was around nine o' clock when a knock came at the door itachi went to answer it but was stopped by his mother and was told to go to bed and take his sister with him. So doing as he was told he put shita in his parents room and went to his own bedroom and went to sleep.

The next morning Itachi woke up to yelling he examined it and found his dad was home early and was fighting with his mom saying "what you let Itachi take Shita for a walk around Konoha and than you let him take her down to the lake that is not man like women are supposed to do all that not men they are suppose to train and protect the women and the village not get stuck babysitting " "well, sorry for not knowing the mens code of conduct."Befor it got any worse Itachi left for school and from then on it was the same routine for five years.

* * *

5 years later

Itachi was running home from training in the forest because one of the servants came and got him. Running to the livingroom he saw his mother and father standing there waiting for him "Itachi come in and sit down we have exciting news for you" "am i getting new kunai" he asked "no even better a new baby brother your father and I are so happy that we will have another kid in the family." "well thats great i always wanted another sibling" he said through gridded teeth while he was actually thinking 'another baby;

man now my work will be doubled I enjoyed only one other sibling well I guess i'll have to teach two uchiha's the fireball Jutsu." and then he was dismissed.

* * *

**Shita:well what you think**

**Hinata: um it was facinating**

**kakashi: huh what i wasn't even reading it sorry**

**Sasuke: is this where i come in?**

**Shita:yes you come in the next chapter**

**Surane: well when do i come in?**

**Shita: I think the chapter after this**

**muffn: well i like it so far**

**Shita: thank you now for the special guests Introducing Itachi and iruka**

**Sasuke:Itachi where is he i want to kill him**

**Shita: wow easy there bro they'll be here later but for now read and review both of my storys The uchiha story and this one oh and guys do you mind appearing on my other story?**

**kakashi:sure just tell me when**

**hinata:um... ok**

**Sasuke: if itachi is going to be there**

**Shita:yes he is and thank you**

**Sasuke: review or else I'll hunt you down until you do!**

* * *

**Shita: hey guys i'm back with my special guests that i said would come**

**Surane:finally now introduce them Sasuke over here is ready for itachi**

**muffn: well he'll have to wait and by the way where's the squirrel?**

**Shita: trying to find nuts from the backyard**

**muffn:oh well i'll join him after you introduce the guests**

**Sasuke:get on with already,I want Itachi**

**kakashi: why your not strong enough yet**

**Sasuke:yes I am**

**Kakashi:fine go on then**

**Shita:surane hold Sasuke back Ok introducing the one the only Itachi Uchiha**

**Itachi: ...**

**Sasuke:let me at him,let me at him!**

**Shita: fine let him go Surane**

**Surane:ok(lets him go as he drops on the floor)**

**Sasuke:Big brother I challenge you to a match in the back yard**

**Itachi: ... Ok fine but expect a beating**

**shita: ok now for my second special guest introducing Iruka Umino**

**Iruka: Hi everybody**

**muffn: ok well i'll go help the squirrel find his nuts(goes out the backdoor where yelling from the uchihas goes on)**

**Shita:well here's the fourth chapter**

**Shita:(disclaimer) in the future stories I will be using Suranes material so some of the credit goes to her**

**Recap:**

_no even better a new baby brother your father and I are so happy that we will have another kid in the family." "well thats great i always wanted another sibling" he said through gridded teeth while he was actually thinking 'another baby;_

_man now my work will be doubled I enjoyed only one other sibling well I guess i'll have to teach two uchiha's the fireball Jutsu." and then he was dismissed._

_Now:_

As again Itachi sits in the waiting room with Shita on his right and his dad across from him smiling and saying to himself "I can't believe we're having a baby boy" "Fugaku uchiha and Itachi Uchiha" said the receptionist from behind the desk "thats us" he said getting up with itachi right behind him "you can go see here now" "thank you,come on itachi and leave her here" "but mom will want to see her too" "fine but keep her away from me" "fine" Itachi replied following him.

Once in the room Shita ran to her mom saying "I want to see him" "get away _girl_". doing as she was told she backed away behind itachi as he walked forward "hi honey" she said to fugaku "is that our new bundle?" "yes and his name is Sasuke" "well I like that name" "Shita would you like to see him" She nodded her head yes as she cautiously crept out from behind itachi and careful not to make eye contact with the man staring down at her.

she walked up to the bedside and peered at her younger brother "ok thats enough looking _girl _lets go back home now" Fugaku said sternly turning towards the door with Itachi following behind him "mommy when are you going to be home?" she asked "tomorrow sweety" "oh ok well see you tomorrow mommy" she said taking off after itachi.

Once home Itachi went to his room and Shita went out to the garden while Fugaku was in his room doind paperwork until a knock came at his door "come in"he said and to his surprise Shita walked in saying "daddy why do you hate me?" the question stunned him as he turned around in his chair "well, _girl _I don't feel compelled to answer that now get out!" "scared shita ran out and to her room slamming her door.

* * *

**Shita: well what did you think?**

**Surane: well, it was pretty good and you finally added a disclaimer**

**muffn: well i'm back how'd the story go**

**Surane:well she finally added a disclaimer**

**muffn:really hallajuah**

**Shita: well, I know it is short but thats all i could think of for this chapter**

**Hinata:um... I thought it was good**

**Kakashi: yeah it was**

**Iruka: probably the second best story I ever read**

**Shita:what's your first favorite?**

**Iruka:Surane's Uchiha pasts**

**Shita: yeah i have to agree with you there,hey are the brothers still fighting?**

**muffn: yep and Sasuke just got a beat down by Itachi**

**Shita: well as we take a break to watch the fight please review**

**Shita: hey guys I'm back hows the fight going?**

**Surane: interesting its almost over anyway**

**muffn: cool Itachi just burnt down a tree in your yard**

**iruka: Shita shouldn't you stop the fight.**

**Shita: maybe I should wish me luck(walks out the door)**

**Itachi: foolish brother you will have to do better than that**

**Sasuke: I'm not done yet**

**Shita: yes you both are now CUT THIS RACKET OUT NOW!!**

**Itachi&Sasuke: ...**

**Surane: wow I didn't know she had it in her**

**muffn: ah she ain't that scary she still a small fry**

**Shita: now thats over i can finally start my story**

**Itachi: get on with it already**

**Sasuke:(still wants to get Itachi but is held back by a rock)**

**Shita: well if you would stop gabbing I could**

**muffn: get on with it like Itachi said**

**Shita: fine listen**

_recap:_

_Once home Itachi went to his room and Shita went out to the garden while Fugaku was in his room doind paperwork until a knock came at his door "come in"he said and to his surprise Shita walked in saying "daddy why do you hate me?" the question stunned him as he turned around in his chair "well, girl I don't feel compelled to answer that now get out!" scared shita ran out and to her room slamming her door._

_now:_

Itachi came out of his room with a strange look on his face as his father was standing in the doorway "father what's going on?" he asked "nothing son go back to your room". As soon as Fugaku was in his room and the door was shut Itachi snuck out of his room and went into Shita's room to his surprise her room was black and blue and in the corner was a small crying five year old "go away" she yelled "I don't think so" said a comforting voice. Looking up she saw the face of her big brother "how about this we go for a walk around konoha" "but what about father" "don't worry I'll take you to a place where i always go" "will you teach me how to do the fireball jutsu?" "sure if you want" "ok" replied shita getting her shoes on 'you go out the window and I'll meet you out there" "ok" she said running to the window and jumping out it while itachi ran to the door.

Once outside they took a walk around Konoha until they got to the lake just outside the border and Itachi taught Shita how to do the fireball jutsu. When she finally mastered the jutsu it was around nine o' clock when they finally got home Shita went through the window when Itachi was coming through the door and was stopped by his mom "Itachi! Where were you I have been worried sick" "I took Shita out to the training field just outside the border and taught her fireball jutsu" "oh well don't go off without leaving a note or telling your father" "sorry mom well I'm going to bed see you in the morning" "night Itachi" he heard his mom say just as he shut his door and hopped into bed not bothering to change into his pajamas.

next morning he woke up to see shita staring at him from a distance "morning Itachi did you sleep well?" "yes, but where's mom?" he asked getting out of bed "mommy and daddy went out for awhile so I wanted to hang out with you" "well I'm going to train for a few hours so if you want to come you can.

* * *

**Shita: well what did you think about that **

**Itachi: I don't remember that **

**Sasuke:neither did I and where was I ?**

**Shita: well for one you weren't born before all this happened and you were with the mother and father.**

**Itachi: that is not what happened**

**Shita: how would you know that you had your memory wiped after father threw me off a cliff**

**Iruka: well its good but you still don't beat Surane**

**Surane: really well I have to agree with him it doesn't have a disclaimer and every story has to have a disclaimer**

**muffn: wow there's alot of fighting going on and if you want to read how all this got started then you'll review with comments and question**

**Shita: please listen to her and you'll get imaginary donuts and money**


	5. Chapter

**Shita: hey guys I'm back do you want to hear my past with the blended version of Surane's past?**

**muffn: sure**

**Surane: I already know it.**

**Shita: how most of it was before you were born.**

**Surane: oh really (sarcastically) well than go on with the story.**

**Shita: thank you.**

**muffn: geez and I thought me and Mr. Grouchy pants of a squirrel over here were the ones fighting but this is clearly sibling rivalry.**

**Shita and Surane: oh just shut up already!**

**muffn: fine but one question are all Uchihas as mean as you two are?**

**Surane: hey were not mean we just get annoyed easily**

**Shita yeah now do you want to hear the story?**

**muffn and Surane: yeah.**

**Shita: ok well here it is**

The young five year old Itachi uchiha was eating breakfast when his mom came in smiling "morning Itachi" "morning mom" "Itachi after school I want you to come straight home i have some news to tell you" "really what?" "you'll find out this afternoon" "ok well i have to get to school early iruka sensei is teaching me something" "ok honey have a good day."

So itachi ran to school concentrated on his schoolwork and raced back home like his mother said. On the way home he pondered the questions 'am I finally getting new kunai, oh maybe i'm getting new shoes or it could be that father is going to teach me a new technique' while pondering these questions he accidentally ran into the Uchiha gate falling on his butt "oh that hurt". Anyway he quickly opened the now dented gate and ran to the kitchen where he saw a note saying to come out to the garden.

So Itachi kicked his sandals off and through his backpack in his room and running to the garden."Itachi come sit I have important news to tell you." said mom so Itachi comes and sits down and waits for the news"Itachi your going to have a little sister" "w-what why I like being an only child" said itachi stunned "I know but this way you can teach her some techniques cause I doubt your father will train her" "does he know yet" "no but when he comes home I'll tell him now go on and train.

Itachi got up and left pondering the conversation that just went on. He was walking slowly until he ran into something or someone again looking up he saw the firm but kind face of his father "wow easy sport watch where your going" "sorry father" "is your mom out there?" "yes" "thank you". Being curious he crept along the wall and eavedropped on the conversation. He first heard his father's voice saying "what's wrong with Itachi" "oh he's just excited about the news i just told him" "and that was what?" "were going to have a baby" "really thats great" father yelled "and its going to be a girl" "wait are you serious a girl" his father said less excited "I know the next kid you wanted is a boy but could you at least try and pay attention to her" "why bother you can't teach a girl to fight" "excuse me you probably can't but Itachi could" before this got out of hand Itachi left the conversation and went to the Uchiha training field.

**Shita: well what did you think.**

**muffn: interesting but one question why is the father not excited about having a baby girl?**

**Surane: it said in the chapter because he doesn't want to teach a girl to fight.**

**muffn: oh ok it makes more sense now.**

**Shita: well my first chapter of my Uchiha past is done sorry it is short but please review**

* * *

**Shita: Hey i'm back with a new chapter**

**Surane:cool well after i get muffn and this squirrel apart than we can read it.(runs to pull the two apart.)**

**muffn: man that squirrel is strong it got me like three times**

**Surane: so you let a squirrel beat you up**

**muffn:no i just decided to go easy on it.**

**Shita: right and i have the power to levitate**

**muffn: ha ha very funny now just get on with the story**

**Shita:fine but let me introduce a new special guest**

**Surane:who?**

**Shita:actually it three guests.**

**muffn: well are you going to tell us or not**

**Shita:I will but when i'm done writing this chapter than I'll introduce them so hold on and read the story**

**muffn&Surane: ok**

**Shita: please review i need reviews**

**5 years later,**

The young Uchiha,now at the age of ten, was waiting in the waiting lounge with his father when a small nurse came out and requested the father. looking over at the young Uchiha he gave a nod saying to stay put and being obedient he stayed where he was.

An hour later the same nurse came and requested him quickly and quietly he followed the nurse down a very bright hallway for what seemed about ten minutes until they finally stopped in front of a door where no noise was heard. The doctor let him in and shut the door. Walking up to his mothers side he saw a small bundle no bigger than a bag of bread.

"Mom,who's that?" he asked "thats your new sister Shita" said the father in a voice that itachi rarely heard "would you like to hold her?" asked the mother. itachi shook his head yes,taking her he thought wow I'm a big brother. once in itachi's arms Shita smiled up at Itachi and Itachi smiled back. Handing him back to his mother Itachi asked "when are you coming home?" "tomorrow" she replied.So Itachi and his father left.

The next day Itachi ran home and saw his mother in the kitchen feeding Shita "Itachi oh good your home would you mind watching your sister while I run to the store for an hour they rearranged the stores so I have to find them." "sure, but what do you wannt me to do with her?" "I don't know play with her or something" said mikoto(mother) walking out the door "well I'm all alone with a baby lets see how do you play with a baby" he said going to the library and looking for a book on babies.All of a sudden he heard cooing, he turned around and low and behold his baby sister was sitting there with a ball.

Itachi gave up looking for the book and played catch with Shita until he heard the door open and saw his father walk in "where's your mother and what are you doing?" was the first thing out of his mouth "she went to the store and I'm playing with my baby sister is there a problem with that" "no, just tell your mom when she gets home that I have a three day mission to go on" "ok,but when are you leaving?" "now" "oh ok well be safe" Itachi said rolling the ball to Shita. wordless Fugaku(father) walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later Mikoto came in "Hi Itachi is your father home yet" "no, but he did come home to tell me to tell you that he went on a three day mission" "oh ok well if you want you van go train now" "no thank you I rather play with my sister." "oh ok well you can take her to the gardens and play till dinners ready ok" "alright mom,and trust me i won't let her out of my sight" he said picking her up "actually can I take her on a walk around Konoha" "sure just be back in an hour." "alright" he said walking towards the door.So he left the uchiha plantation with his sister smiling up at him.

**Shita:well how'd you like it.**

**Surane&muffn: awesome thats a great story so far**

**Shita: thank you now for the special guests**

**Surane:oh yeah i almost forgot who are they?**

**Shita: well the first one is,drum roll please,Kakashi Hatake**

**kakashi: hi hows it going**

**Shita: are you still reading that book**

**kakashi:no it's actually the sequel to the second book**

**Surane: quit fighting introduce the next guest**

**Shita:alright the second guest is hinata Hyuga**

**Hinata: oh...uh hi**

**Surane: oh can i geuss the next one**

**muffn: no I want to guess the next one**

**Kakashi: no i'm the first guest so I get to guess**

**Hinata: no I'm a girl so i guess first **

**Shita: relax all of you get to guess and whoever is right they get a imaginary prize**

**Surane: cool well me first I guess Itachi**

**Shita: no but thank you for giving me the next special guest**

****

kakashi: me next I guess Neji

**Shita:wrong again**

**muffn: Iruka**

**Shita: no but you gave me another special guest**

**hinata: is it shikamaru**

**Shita: nope, its none other than our own brother Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sasuke:well finally about time **

**Shita:I'll have four or five special guests next time**

**Surane: where are you getting all these special guests**

**Shita: please read and review**

* * *

**Shita:hey hows it going well as in my last chapter I introduced three guest and I have more.**

**Surane:again where are you getting all these special guests?**

**muffn:odviously she's getting them from Konoha,duh.**

**Surane:I know that but i mean how do they find time to come here?**

**Shita: well I actually go knock on their door and ask.**

**kakashi: no she actually forced us.**

**Hinata: um...not me I came cause I wanted to**

**Sasuke: I came here only because she said itachi was going to be here**

**Shita: and he will trust me**

**Kakashi: oh really well she said that the sequel to the third book was here**

**Shita: and it is its in the kitchen**

**muffn: well can you just get on with the story**

**Shita:ok well here it is please read and review and i'll introduce the other two special guest after**

**Surane: I still don't understand**

_recap:_

_actually can I take her on a walk around Konoha" "sure just be back in an hour." "alright" he said walking towards the door.So he left the uchiha plantation with his sister smiling up at him._

As he was going for a walk around the village with his sister in his arms people were saying 'aw how cute' 'oh what a precious baby' or 'your lucky itachi babies usaully cry and she doesn't' and he would reply saying 'thank you' or 'yeah I'm really lucky'. He kept on walking till he was stopped by kakashi "kakashi sensei how are you" ""oh hi Itachi i'm fine and who is this" he replied looking up from his book "this is my new baby sister Shita" "really well tell your mother congratulations" he said looking down into his book again.

"well its about time to get home" he said turning around and walking back to the Uchiha plantation.Once there he dropped shita off and went to his room and came back out with his book."Itachi you had homework?" his mother asked "no I just felt like reading thats all" "oh well dinner will be ready in ten minutes so if you want you can go out to the pond and practice the fireball jutsu." "ok mom" he said setting his book down and running out the back door to the pond.

Meantime Shita was silently playing on the floor when she did this ear piercing scream making mikoto drop the pot to cover her ears. "wow what was that?" asked itachi coming in through the door "it was your sister she for some reason she can't stand to be away from you why don't you take her out to the pond with you?" "um ok" he said hesitating because he didn't want to take his sister out ith him while practiced she would just get in the waybut he had to obey his mother.

setting her down on grass so she wouldn't escape he left for the dock. Shita was watching everything he did from the handsigns to the fire over the pond and being a baby she tried to blow fire but all that came out was air and some spit in the distance Mikoto was calling them to come eat dinner. scooping his sister up he ran to the kitchen and ate it was his favorite dinner rice balls, sushi,dumplings, and ric cakes for dessert.

After they all ate it was around nine o' clock when a knock came at the door itachi went to answer it but was stopped by his mother and was told to go to bed and take his sister with him. So doing as he was told he put shita in his parents room and went to his own bedroom and went to sleep.

The next morning Itachi woke up to yelling he examined it and found his dad was home early and was fighting with his mom saying "what you let Itachi take Shita for a walk around Konoha and than you let him take her down to the lake that is not man like women are supposed to do all that not men they are suppose to train and protect the women and the village not get stuck babysitting " "well, sorry for not knowing the mens code of conduct."Befor it got any worse Itachi left for school and from then on it was the same routine for five years.

* * *

5 years later

Itachi was running home from training in the forest because one of the servants came and got him. Running to the livingroom he saw his mother and father standing there waiting for him "Itachi come in and sit down we have exciting news for you" "am i getting new kunai" he asked "no even better a new baby brother your father and I are so happy that we will have another kid in the family." "well thats great i always wanted another sibling" he said through gridded teeth while he was actually thinking 'another baby;

* * *

man now my work will be doubled I enjoyed only one other sibling well I guess i'll have to teach two uchiha's the fireball Jutsu." and then he was dismissed.

* * *

**Shita:well what you think**

**Hinata: um it was facinating**

**kakashi: huh what i wasn't even reading it sorry**

**Sasuke: is this where i come in?**

**Shita:yes you come in the next chapter**

**Surane: well when do i come in?**

**Shita: I think the chapter after this**

**muffn: well i like it so far**

**Shita: thank you now for the special guests Introducing Itachi and iruka**

**Sasuke:Itachi where is he i want to kill him**

**Shita wow easy there bro they'll be here later but for now read and review both of my storys The uchiha story and this one oh and guys do you mind appearing on my other story?**

**kakashi:sure just tell me when**

**hinata:um... ok**

**Sasuke: if itachi is going to be there**

**Shita:yes he is and thank you**

**Sasuke: review or else I'll hunt you down until you do!**

* * *

**Shita: hey guys i'm back with my special guests that i said would come**

**Surane:finally now introduce them Sasuke over here is ready for itachi**

**muffn: well he'll have to wait and by the way where's the squirrel?**

**Shita: trying to find nuts from the backyard**

**muffn:oh well i'll join him after you introduce the guests**

**Sasuke:get on with already,I want Itachi**

**kakashi: why your not strong enough yet**

**Sasuke:yes I am**

**Kakashi:fine go on then**

**Shita:surane hold Sasuke back Ok introducing the one the only Itachi Uchiha**

**Itachi: ...**

**Sasuke:let me at him,let me at him!**

**Shita: fine let him go Surane**

**Surane:ok(lets him go as he drops on the floor)**

**Sasuke:Big brother I challenge you to a match in the back yard**

**Itachi: ... Ok fine but expect a beating**

**shita: ok now for my second special guest introducing Iruka Umino**

**Iruka: Hi everybody**

**muffn: ok well i'll go help the squirrel find his nuts(goes out the backdoor where yelling from the uchihas goes on)**

**Shita:well here's the fourth chapter**

**Shita:(disclaimer) in the future stories I will be using Suranes material so some of the credit goes to her**

**Recap:**

_no even better a new baby brother your father and I are so happy that we will have another kid in the family." "well thats great i always wanted another sibling" he said through gridded teeth while he was actually thinking 'another baby;_

_ man now my work will be doubled I enjoyed only one other sibling well I guess i'll have to teach two uchiha's the fireball Jutsu." and then he was dismissed._

_Now:_

As again Itachi sits in the waiting room with Shita on his right and his dad across from him smiling and saying to himself "I can't believe we're having a baby boy" "Fugaku uchiha and Itachi Uchiha" said the receptionist from behind the desk "thats us" he said getting up with itachi right behind him "you can go see here now" "thank you,come on itachi and leave her here" "but mom will want to see her too" "fine but keep her away from me" "fine" Itachi replied following him.

Once in the room Shita ran to her mom saying "I want to see him" "get away _girl_". doing as she was told she backed away behind itachi as he walked forward "hi honey" she said to fugaku "is that our new bundle?" "yes and his name is Sasuke" "well I like that name" "Shita would you like to see him" She nodded her head yes as she cautiously crept out from behind itachi and careful not to make eye contact with the man staring down at her.

she walked up to the bedside and peered at her younger brother "ok thats enough looking _girl _lets go back home now" Fugaku said sternly turning towards the door with Itachi following behind him "mommy when are you going to be home?" she asked "tomorrow sweety" "oh ok well see you tomorrow mommy" she said taking off after itachi.

Once home Itachi went to his room and Shita went out to the garden while Fugaku was in his room doind paperwork until a knock came at his door "come in"he said and to his surprise Shita walked in saying "daddy why do you hate me?" the question stunned him as he turned around in his chair "well, _girl _I don't feel compelled to answer that now get out!" "scared shita ran out and to her room slamming her door.

* * *

**Shita: well what did you think?**

**Surane: well, it was pretty good and you finally added a disclaimer**

**muffn: well i'm back how'd the story go**

**Surane:well she finally added a disclaimer**

**muffn:really hallajuah**

**Shita: well, I know it is short but thats all i could think of for this chapter**

**Hinata:um... I thought it was good**

**Kakashi: yeah it was**

**Iruka: probably the second best story I ever read**

**Shita:what's your first favorite?**

**Iruka:Surane's Uchiha pasts**

**Shita: yeah i have to agree with you there,hey are the brothers still fighting?**

**muffn: yep and Sasuke just got a beat down by Itachi**

**Shita: well as we take a break to watch the fight please review**


End file.
